1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front derailleur for a bicycle, and more particularly to a connection between the front derailleur and a control cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a front derailleur includes a fixed section fixed to a bicycle frame, and a movable section supported to be movable relative to the fixed section. The movable section supports a chain guide having a pair of vertical surfaces for contacting a chain.
The movable section is movable relative to the fixed section by pulling a shift control cable. The movable section and fixed section usually are interconnected through pivotal links. The control cable is connected to one of the pivotal links to apply a torque thereto, thereby to swing the link to move the movable section. The control cable is fixed to the link in such a position that an operating force applied to the control cable is convened into a link swinging torque efficiently. However, in a front derailleur having the fixed section disposed below the movable section, in particular, the above-noted position is not necessarily suited for an operation to attach the control cable to the pivotal link.